The Trail of a Hero
by PurellWarrior
Summary: The story of how a forest living Ruki and his Mazzew become the most well known fighters in Neopia.


_Dear Journal,_

_It has been almost been five years living in this little house located in the middle of this forest. Ever since my parents were taken away when I was ten I have lived on my own with my pet Mazzew. _

_Mazzew and I keep each other company but we still get lonely at times, especially at night…it gets too quiet. Food is slowly decreasing for a reason that I do not know, however Mazzew can sense it is and probably knows why…if only he could talk. _

_I plan to travel out of this place soon and see what I can discover, I finally finished carving my dagger and it looks great!_

Mazzew is sleeping now so I guess I better get some sleep for hunting and gathering tomorrow.

"Mazzew, you awake?" spoke a Red Ruki the next morning; he stretched his arms and four legs. A Mazzew jumped onto the Ruki's bed and licked his face.

The Ruki's name was Cipher, the Mazzew was purple with a tan stripe down its face and belly.

"I'm going hunting since we have no breakfast at the moment, wanna come?" the Mazzew jumped off the bed happily and ran into the second room in the house. Ruki grabbed his newly made dagger and a backpack made of many twigs weaved together.

"Mazzew, mazzew!" Cipher's pet yelped while he was jumping at the door trying to open it.

The Ruki opened the door and the Mazzew ran out toward the stream next to their house. "Get your drink and then lets get going." Mazzew gulped up some water and ran back to Cipher. "Lets go toward the Clearing to see if we can find any rabbit, if not then we'll just grab some berries in the trees surrounding here." Mazzew nodded his head and the two of them ran off.

It took only a few minutes to get to the Clearing. Cipher then began walking quietly listening for prey. Mazzew did the same but went another way.

Cipher heard a rustling in the tall grass in front of him; Cipher crouched down and then jumped into the grass slashing threw it with a clear cut. He looked down and stored the easily killed rabbit in his backpack.

The two hunted for an hour only finding a rabbit and a squirrel. After that they walked back home disappointed, picking ripe berries along the way. Mazzew jumped into Cipher's backpack and took a nap as Cipher jumped into the air and gently flew home.

The rest of the day went by quickly, when it was finally dark the two knew that it was almost time for bed. Cipher turned to Mazzew, "Well Mazzew, I think in two days from today we will be heading north to see what we can find. We'll pack everything we need and head out."

"Mazzew…" Mazzew whimpered unhappily at the thought of leaving; Cipher pat Mazzew's head.

"Don't worry we'll be sure to come back here, I promise!" Mazzew perked up a little then fell asleep.

Mazzew woke up very early the sun hadn't risen yet. "Mazzew?" he said to himself curiously, he heard voices.

"Is this the place?" he heard one voice say.

"I'm positive. Get ready to fire, I'll kick open the wall." Mazzew understood exactly what the people outside the house said and quickly jumped onto Cipher.

"Wha? What is it?" Cipher looked at Mazzew, before Mazzew could even speak the door went flying across the room next to the bedroom. Six Mutant Kacheeks came storming in with orange space suits.

"Lets search every room!" one of them said. It didn't take long to find Cipher since the house was only two rooms.

"Who are you?" Cipher yelled at the Kacheeks, Cipher was now standing on his bed with Mazzew next to him growling ferociously.

"We are part of the Galatic Laser Force. We have been ordered to capture you dead or alive." Said the one Mutant Kacheek, which was wearing black. Cipher stared down at them carefully and then noticed his Dagger on the other side of the room. He knew it wouldn't do much even since these Kacheeks had laser guns, but it was worth a try.

Cipher jumped off the bed and glided in back of the Kackeeks and got his sword. He saw Mazzew jumping over the Mutants toward him.

"Good boy!" Cipher said to Mazzew, "Lets show them whose forest this really is!" Cipher slashed at one of the Kacheeks backs but it just slid right off their armor. "Uh-oh." Mazzew then hurled himself in a ball at one Kacheek tripping it over and falling to the ground.

"You think you can defeat all of us with that! Well then…FIRE!" The Kacheeks began firing at Cipher and Mazzew, they managed to dodge them but the lasers all left holes in the wooden house.

"Mazzew, how are we supposed to win?" Cipher asked him knowing that Mazzew would not answer. "Aww, man I wish I had a better sword!" not even a second later in Cipher's hand the wooden dagger transformed into an Air Faerie Sword!

"There are not many places to hide, so I would intend on you giving up now." Cipher shook his head 'no' and the laser came at them again.

Cipher slashed his new sword at the Kacheeks; every time it hit one of the Kacheeks they would get thrown into the wall. Cipher was winning now with Mazzew tripping many of the Kacheeks.

"Only three left Mazzew think we can take them?" Mazzew nodded; the Kacheeks began attacking again. Cipher slashed his sword at a Kacheek but missed him, the sword let out a gust of wind hitting the Kacheek and sending him into the wall. Cipher smiled then turned to face the black armored Kacheek.

"You think this is over don't you? Well think again!" The Kacheek clicked a button on his wrist and all the Kacheeks disappeared.

Cipher breathed heavily, Mazzew walked next to him and sat down. Cipher noticed that a laser had skimmed his leg; he put his hand over the cut.

"Mazzew, you okay?" Cipher asked,

Mazzew looked up at him, "Mazzew." They sat down on the bed noticing the holes in the walls.

"This will take forever to repair!" Cipher tried calming down and then looked at the laser-shot ceiling. "What did they mean by this wasn't over?" Cipher stood up and wandered into the other room and sat at the table.

"Cipher!" a robotic voice yelled from the sky. Mazzew and Cipher looked outside the broken door to see a floating machine for only a second, until a huge laser shot the house creating a huge explosion. The house was filled with fire, Cipher had covered Mazzew but not long after another shot came making another explosion

"Mazzew, run!" Cipher got up bruised and ran in the opposite direction of the floating machine, Mazzew was with him and jumped onto his back. Cipher jumped over cracked wood where the south wall had once been.

"Think you can run? Hahaha!" Laser were shooting the forest behind them, Cipher was running as fast as he could, he thought of flying but them realized Mazzew was on his wings. Cipher ran into a cloud of fog, he couldn't see where he was going but could see the glowing of the lasers exploding behind him.

Cipher than felt his feet leave the ground and he fell forward into a large ditch. A moment later he felt the ground shake and than heard a loud buzzing sound above him. The machine had passed. Cipher saw Mazzew on the ground, eyes closed; he tried getting up to help Mazzew but fell to the ground and then blacked out.


End file.
